Synthetic images which are referred to as “mosaic art” (mosaic images and photo mosaics) are known as expression methods for posters, web pages and the like used for advertising new products or announcing events.
For example, the mosaic art can be made by selecting in advance an image showing a picture (design) based on which the mosaic image is made and generating divided areas by dividing the image into a plurality of areas. Further, this method includes generating a mosaic image by extracting a plurality of images which are similar to color information (such as chromaticity data such as RGB) of the divided areas and match the divided areas, and combining the extracted images (hereinafter, divided images) in a tile pattern.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of generating a mosaic image provided to a mobile terminal, using an image posted by a user for divided images. More specifically, with the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the posted image is corrected to approximate color information of the posted image to color information shown by divided areas of the image which is the source of the mosaic image.